Shaking In New York
by onlyjakejohnson
Summary: CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue have a mission, to get New York's show stopping dancer Luke Ross to join Shake It Up Chicago, but when they and their families get their will they be able to win him over. Meanwhile Luke has to deal with his own issues in the form of eleven year old Flynn Jones who is crushing on him, while Luke and Ravi are dealing with their own thoughts of Flynn.


**Shaking In New York**

* * *

**This story is not for the easily offended, it will in future chapters contain sexual activities which some will find offensive, this story will include incest and slash among other things. Therefore, as this story contain material that some would consider sick, disgusting, perverted, and other such terms, so please keep this in mind if you choose to continue on, otherwise please push the back button.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"I'll get it, Mom!" screamed eleven years old Flynn Jones as the doorbell rang, while Flynn knew his mother wasn't actually home due to having to work extra hours to pay for more of Cece's mistakes, it had become a habit for him to scream that. The eleven years old opened the door to find a tall man in a suit, he looked familiar but Flynn couldn't place it and so did what his mom had forced him to say in these types of situation "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for Cece Jones, I believe she lives here" asked the man, not looking up from his phone.

"Yep, would you like me to get her?" asked Davis in a smartarse tone.

"No, I want you to stay here and continue to be a smart arse" said the bloke still not looking up from his phone; it was beginning to annoy Flynn.

"Grrrrrr" snarled a frustrated eleven years old, why wouldn't the man look at him

"Listen kid, I don't have all day, just go and get your sister" said the man annoyed with the actions of the eleven years old, he had a 2 o'clock meeting with the network and didn't need some rugrat wasting his time.

"Fine, CECE THERE IS SOME DUDE HERE TO SEE YOU!" screamed Flynn as he walked away and collapsed onto the couch annoyed and picked up his controller, beginning to blow the head off of any zombie that dared to go near him. He missed Henry in moments like this, Henry could always cheer him up or failing that, he was easy to beat up.

"Who is it?" asked CeCe as she walked through the door before noticing who was "Oh hey Phil, how I can help you"

"So that's who that was" thought Davis as he realised the dude was CeCe's boss.

"CeCe, glad to catch you, Shake It Up Chicago needs your help, we are trying to attract a thirteen years old dancing superstar to come on our show, he has even danced with teen pop sensation Austin Moon, who we also hope to get to perform" said Phil as he looked up from his phone ready to talk business "However since the kid believes he is a babe magnet, we are sending you and Rocky as our two more 'experienced' and easily replaceable dancers up there to get him to join us at ANY cost"

"What do we get out of it?"

"Other than a free trip to New York with your families, I'm sure Chicago will thank me for that, we are willing to offer you the final dance."

"DEAL!" said CeCe excitedly "When do we leave?"

"Tonight" said Phil as he wasted no time in leaving the apartment, trying to make as much distance between him and the Jones brats.

* * *

The few hours later, the Jones plus Ty and Rocky, landed in New York and collected their bags before looking for the driver they expected Phil to have provided but after a while of searching to no luck, they realised Phil hadn't gotten them a car and groaned before heading out onto the street and trying to hail a cab.

"CAB! STOP!" screamed Rocky and CeCe as multiple cabs drove past, annoying the girls and their mother to no end who was further up the block trying to get them to stop as well.

"I'll get it mom!" screamed Flynn as he walked onto the street and whistled loudly causing a Taxi to stop in front of him.

"Way to go Flynn!" said his mom as she ran up to the meet them with Mrs. Jones reaching out to ruffle Flynn's hair.

"Back off! That takes 2 hours in the morning!" said Flynn as he protects his hair as he runs to the cab, as his mother, sister and friends pile all of the luggage into the boot of the car, before squeezing in with Flynn being forced to sit in Ty's lap.

As the ride to the Ross's continued, Flynn could have sworn that he felt Ty get erection, he could feel something poking his bum, but Ty's hands were on his lap so it had to be his… Wow. Flynn's thoughts about Ty's erection continued, the Jones's and Blue's finally arrived the Ross's and were shown up to the penthouse apartment by Tony, with the five of them walking out of the elevator to find a group of four kids and their nannies, but it was one of the kids that got the attention of CeCe and Flynn. In the middle of the line up wearing, a light pink near white shirt, covered by a bright blue jumper along with a pair of jeans, was the cutest boy that either of the Jones has ever seen. The perfectly freckled face, the adorable dimples, the amazing smile, it was all just wow.

Once the introductions were done, apparently Phil had called ahead and told them to expect them, Luke dragged CeCe and Rocky into his practice room, which was basically the media room with the chairs moved out of the way, which Luke finds funny as Ravi is wowed every time he sees the chair moved. He thought they were bolted in place. The trio continued dancing with only Flynn staying to watch them, the eleven years old didn't know why but he couldn't get his eyes and mind off of the freckled thirteen years old, he was so cute, nothing like Henry, he loved Henry but then Henry had to go live with his uncle, heard he had changed his name to Wendell too. Flynn was pissed when Henry or "Wendell" as he now wanted to be called stopped answering his phone or hanging out with him, he had thought they had something special. But Flynn wasn't going to let him ruin his fun. He now had his sights on a more attractive target, the incredibly cute Luke Ross.

"DINNERS READY!" screamed Mrs. Jones and Bertram an hour or so later, with the adults looking at each other and smiled as their two loads of kids raced to the kitchen, with CeCe, Rocky and Luke obviously tired from their practice.

The dinner would go down as one of Bertrand's least favourites and he hated every meal he had to serve to these kids and now there was double of them. For the most part of dinner, Luke and the girls discussed dancing as they continued to be interrupted by Flynn and Emma, with Emma wanting to check out the girl's wardrobe while Flynn just wanted attention from Luke. The dinner continued for what seemed like hours, with Emma dragging CeCe and Rocky to her room for Girl Time, while Jessie and Zuri helped Ravi feed Mrs. Kipling and the adults cleaned up, leaving Luke and Flynn to do whatever. Unfortunately for Luke, what Flynn wanted was to follow the thirteen years old freckled dancer around like a lost puppy and after an hour, Luke was tired of it.

"Look little dude, you're cute and all but stop following me, go play with Ravi and his lizard or something" sighed Luke, he liked Flynn and all but was sick of the eleven years old following him around, especially when he could be sneaking looks into his sister's room and try and get glimpses of CeCe and Rocky undressed, they were even cuter then Jessie!.

"So what I'm hearing is, you think I'm cute" said Flynn with a grin on his face as he looked up at the dancer, Henry was NOTHING compared to how hot Luke was, and he thought he was cute, Flynn was thrilled!

"URGH!" screamed Luke as he bolted off trying to reach his bedroom before the little dude could catch up with him.

"COME ON LUKE OPEN UP!" screamed Flynn as he begun banging on the door, he wanted to be around Luke more, he had to be.

"Hi Flynn" said a voice that caused Flynn to groan as he turned around to see Zuri looking up at him with a grin on her face.

"Hi Zuri"

"What you doing?"

"Trying to get into your cu… nothing" said Flynn spluttering as he tried to hide the fact he nearly called Luke cute outside.

"Would you like to come and meet chubby the bear?" asked Zuri shyly as she looked up at the older boy, he was even cuter then Stewart, not that she would admit that Stewart was cuter.

"Sure" signed a sad Flynn knowing that Luke didn't want anything to do with him and forced himself to follow the nine years old to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the bedroom door, Luke had collapsed in the middle of his bed and had quickly plugged in his headphones as he tried to block at the screams of the eleven years old boy, the kid was so annoying and cute. Luke shook his head as he tried to work out why he had called Flynn cute, he wasn't gay, now Jessie was cute. As he listened to his music and tried to get his mind off of Flynn, Luke found his hand slowly moving to his jeans, going underneath them and his boxer briefs, with Luke gripping onto himself and softly fondling himself.

Luke had learnt about jacking off from Finch and had done it pretty much every night since including a few times with Finch, and a few other things that Finch had learned. He mostly did it to the thoughts of getting Jessie naked sucking him off, and while he wouldn't admit it because it grossed him out, he had even thought about Emma naked. As he fondled himself he let his thoughts flow around Jessie before moving on to what CeCe, Rocky and his sister were doing in the room, maybe there were comparing breasts, maybe a threeway!

He wanted to go sneak into his hiding spot and watch them but didn't want to be caught by Flynn. Luke groaned as his thoughts turned to Flynn and he found himself fondling himself to the thought of the eleven years old, the clingy, hair obsessed kid, why did Flynn have to be so CUTE! It's not fair, he's a babe magnet and now he's lusting over a kid. The thirteen years old made up his mind, while he didn't know how but he was going to get with Flynn before he had to go back, he needed to know why he wanted him so much, he needed to have him! He needed to have Flynn moaning his name.

* * *

Little did Luke know that he wasn't the only member of the Ross family having thoughts of the eleven years old from Chicago. Ever since he had saw Flynn, the twelve years old Indian boy knew he was in love, there was just something so masculine and hot about him while still feminine as well, just like him! He had wanted to invite Flynn to play with him and Mrs. Kipling but Flynn just wanted to play with Luke. It wasn't fair! Why did Luke have to get the cute dreamy guy! He didn't know why he was having these feelings for the younger boy. He knew he wasn't gay right? Just because he had checked out Luke and his friend Finch in the showers? However he did know one thing, Luke wasn't going to win this one, Luke got everything but Ravi would get Flynn.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Shaking in New York, please let me know using the review system below what you liked and what you would like to see in future chapters. While we have built up the Luke/Flynn and Ravi/Flynn pairings, they are not completely set in stone, so let me know which you would prefer or what pairings you would.**


End file.
